Shadow
by yojoe13
Summary: Izuku was born a quirkless. At the age of 5, Izuku is kidnap by the villains and is tortured. Several years later, Izuku resurface at the entrance exam of Yueei but why now and not before? His personality changes drastically and no one knows what a happened to him. Villain Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

At the age of 5, Midoriya Izuku discovers that he is quirkless. When his childhood friend Bakugou Katsuki discovers that Izuku is quirkless, he starts bulliying the young boy.

A few weeks later.

After a long day of bullying from his childhood friend and his spears, Izuku walks to the park close by from his house. He sits on the swing and looks on the floor with his teary eyes.

What Izuku didn't know was that Katsuki was passing by on that fateful day. He stops a second looking at Izuku with his usual frown. Suddenly, Katsuki receives a shot behind his head. The young boy falls on the ground unconscious.

Katsuki's assailant makes a sign towards a man behind Izuku. The man behind Izuku suddenly catch the young quirkless boy and transport him away from his home.

After that day, Izuku was never found by the heroes and after a few months of searching the quirkless boy, the heroes decided to stop looking for him.

It has been a couple of month since Izuku's disappearance. Each days since his kidnapping Izuku received some sort of drug in his body (it's a quirk enhancement). After his every day dose his body would start convulsing for several hours and he would passed out. Afterwards, when he would wake up, the villains would start torturing him.

This horrible cycle last for a complete year where Izuku's pleas to be saved would stop and his sorrow would take over his body. After 10 month of suffering, the pain stopped and he wouldn't feel any more emotion. Revenge was all that was coming in his head.

Izuku wakes up a morning awaiting his usual dose of drug but this time it was different because a man with a mask is in the cell standing close of him. He suddenly starts approaching Izuku but the young boy starts backing up. The young boy stops abruptly because of the cells wall. The man continues his approach but stops when the appearance of the young boy changes drastically. His hairs changes from his dark green to a raven hair. His eyes still there beautiful emerald green with the difference that his sclera became black. His skin turned into a greyish tone.

The man stops in his track. What we couldn't see is that the man had a smile on his face upon seeing the boys transformation.

\- Izuku, my child, calm down. said the man. I will not hurt you, I want to help you.

Izuku looked at the man and starts to calm down. his appearance becomes normal again and the young boy starts to approach the man with tears in his eyes (tears that have been missing for a couple of months.

\- Don't worry my child. When I am done with you, everything that happened to you will be forgotten.

An hour of memories altercation later, Izuku wakes up and he looks around the room he is in. He gets up from his bed and he sees the man in the mask sitting on a chair.

\- How are you feeling my child. said the man.

Izuku shows a big smile, one that have disappeared in the last year, at the man.

\- I am fine Sensei. said Izuku.

Sensei gets up from his chair and walks towards the door.

\- Come Izuku. We need to start training you.

Izuku follows the man out of the room and into the corridor.

* * *

 **So that's chapter 1. I have an idea on how to continue the rest. I think of making Izuku a worker under All for One and not making him work much with the League of Villains. Meaning that Izuku follows All for One every where he goes or he does job from him directly. It will follow the story line with a bit of my touches and if you have some suggestion for me please give them and I'll try to put them in.**

 **Chapter 2 will be a the entrance exam of Yueei. You will see more of Izuku's quirk.**


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later, more like 10 years later, Izuku walk towards Sensei's office. Izuku's quirk got a lot better after all Sensei personally trained him. Also, Izuku was sent for various missions.

All for One knows that Izuku's personality changed a lot. Before Izuku was a crybaby but since his kidnaping, he is confident and really dangerous.

Izuku thinks he was raised by Sensei and he doesn't remember his family or his friends. All Izuku remember is the pain he felt when the heroes never came to get him, but he doesn't seem to know why he feels this pain when he sees a hero. Anger takes over him and he starts killing anyone around him.

During those 10 years, Izuku's appearance changed. He changed his haircut and dyed his hair black and kept the end of the hair green. His new haircut is shaved on the side and its longer on the top and placed on his right side.

Izuku arrive in front of Sensei's office. He wonders what Sensei needs from him. After all, Izuku just finished a mission for Sensei.

He knocks on the door.

\- Come in, says a voice on the other side of the door.

Izuku opens the door and enters the dark office.

\- Ah, Izuku! Come closer please, says Sensei.

Izuku closes the door behind him et walks toward the desk.

\- Before I tell you your next job, how was your errand, says Sensei.

Izuku takes out an item from his pocket et gives it to Sensei who takes it. All for One examines the object to be sure its what he asks. He smiles and puts the object on his desk.

The object is a small vial. Inside of it is a black thick liquid. Sensei steps closer to Izuku et puts his hand on the teenager head to congratulate him.

\- I am proud of you my child. Now let's talk about your next job, says Sensei. You will need a lot of preparation.

Izuku looks at Sensei confused. What kind of preparation does he need? Why does he need some?

\- I want you to infiltrate Yueei as a student, says Sensei.

Anger appears on Izuku's face.

\- You want me to be a hero student!

\- Yes, exactly! You will be able to give us all sort of information for our goal which is…

\- Kill All Might, says Izuku with a sadistic smile. Ok but why do I need preparation Sensei?

\- We need to change your personality. You need to be more heroic and not kill. Go relax we will start tomorrow. In a month you will enter Yueei.

Izuku nods his head and exits the room. He doesn't want to be a good guy even when it is an act.

* * *

The next morning, Izuku wakes up and prepares to go see Sensei. 10 minutes later, he is in the training room with Sensei.

\- I trained you to kill but when you will be in Yueei you won't be able to kill as much as you want. If you do kill your cover will be blown and I will be disappointed of you, says Sensei. Don't worry you will kill outside of school hours.

Izuku listens intensely at Sensei's words.

\- Your quirk is used to kill but it can be used to save innocent people. When this month is over you will be ready to infiltrate Yueei, says Sensei.

\- Sensei, how can my quirk help me save innocents?

\- Your quirk: Shadow, allows you to become a shadow and to create a living shadow. If you can make sure that your shadows don't kill everything will be alright. For that to happen we will work on your personality since they respond to your emotions. The more you get angry the more they want to kill. You will have to learn how to calm down when that happens. Now let's start.

Izuku creates a shadow a shadow. Sensei places the image of All Might on a dummy. Suddenly, the shadow attacks the dummy and destroys it completely. It disappears afterwards.

The training continues for 29 days until Izuku finally calms down when seeing a hero. He turns around towards Sensei who shows his usual smile.

\- Congratulation my child, you are ready for the entrance exam. There is only one slight detail and its about your name, says Sensei. Your new name will be Kosuke Izuhara. ( **thanks OtakuForever13)** It will only be used at Yueei.

\- Sensei, why do I have to change my name?

\- Izuku doesn't exist outside of this building. You are a ghost in the society. You will exist under the name Kosuke Izuhara for your own good and my own. After all I don't want the heroes to capture you and take you away. Now go relax, you have a big day tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Izuku arrives at the front gates of Yueei for his entrance exam. He passes the gates and walk towards the entrance.

Behind him, Katsuki just passed the gates. He looks around and his stare meets suddenly a black et dark green haired boy. He walks fast towards the boy. He makes the boy in front of him turn to face him.

Katsuki looks at the boy in front of him in complete awe. Even though it has been 10 years since the last time he saw him, Katsuki will always remember those freckles.

\- Deku, says Katsuki in complete surprise!

* * *

 **So that's it for chapter 2 hope you like it and thanks for my new followers.**

 **I wasn't expecting as much. Also I won't change my grammar because english isn't my mother language so I am keeping it that way.**


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku looks at his arm stuck in the explosive blond kid (Katsuki, if u didn't guess). He did not understand how the boy would know him as he has no memories of ever meeting the guy. And that nickname he gave him. Izuku kept an impassible face and detached himself briskly from the other teen. He continues his path ignoring him but the teen doesn't give up. He replaces himself in front of Izuku to block him from continuing his route.

\- What the hell happened to you? You suddenly vanish and now you suddenly resurface as if nothing happened. Do you fucking realize how auntie Inko felt when you were gone?

Izuku looks at the teen without a care in the world.

\- Why are you calling me Deku? I have no idea who you are. By the way, my name is Kosuke Izuhara not Deku, Izuku said with disgust.

Katsuki's looks changes in an instant. At first, he has his usual arrogant air but now it's changed into embarrassment. He moves on the side to allow the emerald eyes boy to continue his path which he did.

A few minutes later, Izuku seats at his place and waits for the explanation for the physical part of the exam. Present Mic arrives in front of the youngsters. He starts explaining the rules of the exam in his usual energic voice. For Izuku, he already knew the rules do to the fact that Sensei told him earlier. He starts being bored. He then remembered what his master told him earlier.

* * *

24 hours earlier…

Izuku enters the office of Sensei.

\- Ah! Izuku come closer my child, said Sensei.

The young boy gets closer of Sensei.

\- Tomorrow, you have the entrance exam at UA and you need to know a few things before you go there, said Sensei.

Izuku listens to his master with attention.

\- You need to make sure that no one knows your real name and do not destroy your cover. Also during the exam you will be judge for your capability to stop villains but also your capability to save others. We've made sure that when the robot 0 comes out someone will be stuck. From that, you will make sure to help the person in need. With this act, it will be sure that you will be accepted in the Academy, said Sensei.

Izuku nods.

\- What's happening? You look glum my child, said Sensei.

There's a silence between them until the Shadow user decides to speak again.

\- I don't understand why I have to go to UA, when I don't even want to be a hero. I prefer serving you and do my task then playing a fake hero, said Izuku.

\- You know it's only for intel's about the future generation. You need to win their trust and from that it will be easy for you to betray them and kill them. You will always have an advantage on them.

Izuku nods.

\- I understand now. Excuse me Sensei for ever doubting your plan, said Izuku with a bow.

All for One sign him to come closer towards himself. Izuku approaches Sensei. The adult drops his massive hand on the boy's head.

\- Izuku, my child, I don't blame you for anything. It's normal to think of a plan and wither find it weird or wither doubt it but do know to always be on your guards with those teenagers. Earn their trust but maintain distance at the same time. Am I clear?

Izuku nods. He likes it when Sensei drops his massive hand on his head. He feels warm and fuzzy from the act of affection…

* * *

Back to the present…

\- … it's all for the information about the exam, said Present Mic. Now young listeners, it's time to go to the EXAM.

Izuku didn't listen to a word of what Present Mic said. Even though, he already knew all he needed to know because of the information he received beforehand. He gets up from his seat and follows the group. Suddenly someone catches his arm and turns him around. Izuku looks up to see a tall teenager with dark blue hairs. This boy wears glasses and acts a little like a robot (Iida).

\- I saw that you weren't listening to what the hero told us. You should take the exam seriously or else you shouldn't be here to begin with, said the glasses boy.

Izuku shoved his arm out of the grasp of the other teen.

\- I do not know what I did wrong and seriously everyone needs to stop grabbing my arm like that, said Izuku.

Izuku's expression doesn't waver but his aura shows murder intention. The other teen backs up. Izuku continues his path as if nothing happened and leaves the other teen behind. What both boys ignored (probably only one of them) is that someone was spying on their conversation, just in the corner of the hall, a tall blond and skinny man, listened to everything and watched Izuku leaved. He moves his eyes towards Iida and moves them back towards Izuku. But within those few seconds the Shadow user completely vanished. He watches everywhere but he saw no sign of the boy. The man doesn't understand how he vanished and how fast he was. Panic takes over him. He starts walking but suddenly his body stops moving. He's unable to move his body.

\- Who are you, said a voice behind him?

\- My name is Toshinori Yagi, said the skinny man.

\- You need to be careful on who's conversation you listen on or else you'll regret it, said the voice.

There's a moment of silence before Toshinori realizes he can now move again. He looks at his watch and sees that he's going to be late for the exam.

At the teachers' lounge…

Toshinori Yagi arrives in the room where his colleagues are.

\- Yagi-kun, you're late, said the headmaster. Sit down the exam will start.

Toshinori Yagi sits down on a chair and looks on the different screen. He sees that the 2 fighting youngsters (in his eyes they were fighting) were on the exam site. The exam starts and all the teens enter their arenas. It's only been 5 minutes since the exam started that in one of the city's (Izuku's one to be more precis) that some of the robots are being destroyed on their own without anyone knowing who the responsible is. All the teachers/ heroes, even Nedzu look at the arena without understanding the situation. They never saw something like that in their entire carrier.

\- Impressive the quirk used for the destruction of the robots, said Nedzu.

\- Yeah, but what type of quirk would that be and who's the one having it, said Aizawa with his usual nonchalant tone of voice.

Suddenly a form gets out of the destroyed robot shadow. This form (Izuku)continues his path and enters a dark alleyway where he disappears as quick as he appeared. Everyone in the room looks surprise (even Aizawa and Nedzu) from what just happened. The exam continues and Izuku destroyed a total of 50 robots…

*BAM*

Actually 51 destroyed robots. There's only 5 minutes left until the end of the exam. Suddenly, the ground starts to shake and a giant robot approaches the teenagers. All of them starts running from the opposite side of the robot continues it's rampage. The first (the victim), a girl (Uraraka), is stuck between debris and can't seem to get out. The second is Izuku (who knows about everything and is ready to destroy the robot). A smile appears on his lips and his impulsiveness takes over him. He spots the victim and starts walking towards the robot. He sees the shadow that connects with the robot and vanishes inside of it. Suddenly, the robot stops moving and some pieces are falling down from it until there's nothing left to fall. Izuku gets out of the robot shadow now just an amass of debris and helps the girl out.

\- Thank you, she said with a red face.

\- It's nothing, said Izuku. I saw that you needed help so I just went and helped you.

In the room with the teachers, everyone is surprise and speechless of what just happened. All Might (Toshinori Yagi) looks at Izuku with lots of intensity. He thinks he probably find his successor.

Back with Izuku, he departs the Academy to go back to Sensei. At the gate, a black mist awaits Izuku.

\- Hello Master Izuku, said the mist.

Izuku already knew him from past encounters. His name is Kurogiri.

\- I've come to pick you up, said Kurogiri. Sensei awaits you.

Izuku enter Kurogiri and the both disappear from the Academy. What they both ignored was that an explosive teen watched and listened the entire encounter between the two as they disappeared.


End file.
